


It's okay not to be okay

by Amethyst__Sapphire



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst__Sapphire/pseuds/Amethyst__Sapphire
Summary: [Challengeshipping (Kaito/Ryoga) || Raccolta di Flashfic Modern!AU]Dal testo:#1.Kaito si morse il labbro prima di avvicinarsi nuovamente a lui.Si inginocchiò e lo osservò un istante – Ryoga aveva gli occhi stanchi e socchiusi – prima di parlare: «Dieci minuti. Dieci minuti e tornerò da te. Vado a prepararti qualcosa di caldo, Ryoga. Ne hai bisogno».Seicento secondi. Erano troppi per entrambi.#2.Si sentì davvero insulso, in quel momento.Continuava a pregare Kaito di restare e questo lo scombussolava ancora di più.In confronto la febbre era una passeggiata.Perché pregare Kaito di restare significava che aveva bisogno di lui.Ed era dura da ammettere, ma era proprio così.#3.Quando mise completamente a fuoco la figura di Kaito, si perse nei suoi occhi glaciali – erano azzurri dalle sfumature grigie, un vero e proprio spettacolo della natura.Eppure, tutto avvertì tranne che il gelo.
Relationships: Kamishiro Ryouga & Tenjou Kaito, Kamishiro Ryouga/Tenjou Kaito
Kudos: 2





	1. Parte 1

Quando Ryoga starnutì per la terza volta nel giro di cinque minuti, Kaito alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò. Chiuse il computer portatile sul quale stava svolgendo una ricerca per l'università e si diresse in salotto, trovandolo seduto sul divano intento a fissare il vuoto.  
 _(Molto probabilmente sentiva la testa pesante e quella sgradevole sensazione di avere un mancamento da un momento all'altro. E si sentiva debole, era palese. Magari gli pizzicava la gola e faticava a deglutire. E probabilmente aveva bisogno di bere qualcosa di caldo)._  
«Hai il raffreddore» constatò l'ovvio, consapevole che con Ryoga fosse _necessario_ farlo  
 _(dopotutto aveva costantemente a che fare con un uragano, una vera e propria forza della natura)_  
dato che non lo avrebbe neanche ascoltato. Anzi, gli sarebbe direttamente andato contro – e infatti…  
«Stronzate, io non ho il raffreddore» borbottò, tirando poi su con il naso.  
Kaito sospirò ancora. «Hai il raffreddore» ripeté, questa volta con più fermezza. «E non farmelo ripetere ancora. Adesso vai a letto a riposare _senza fare storie_ , intesi? Sei ancora in tempo per non aggravare ulteriormente la tua condizione».  
«Sei insopportabile…» borbottò Ryoga e questa volta fu lui ad alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
«Potrei diventarlo ancora di più se non fili _subito_ a letto a riposare» rispose Kaito, glaciale.  
«Kaito…»  
«Ryoga, non ricominciare».  
«No, Kaito… mi sento…»  
 _(Così debole)._  
Talmente orgoglioso che non lo avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente. In televisione stavano trasmettendo il film della prima serata, quello delle nove e trenta. Era da poco iniziato, probabilmente da neanche dieci minuti. Poco importava, non era nulla di interessante. Kaito si precipitò da Ryoga, il quale stava per cadere in avanti. Lo sorresse e gli sfilò il telecomando di mano, spegnendo il televisore.  
Ryoga respirava pesantemente, lasciandosi sfuggire dei lamenti sommessi. Aveva gli occhi lucidi e una volta poggiate le labbra sulla sua fronte, Kaito constatò che non si trattava solo di un raffreddore, bensì del principio di una febbre fastidiosa e annichilente.  
«Rettifico,» disse, mentre lo prendeva in braccio, «hai la febbre».  
«Va' a quel paese…»  
La voce di Ryoga era un flemma quasi inudibile. Quantomeno continuava ad esprimersi col suo solito linguaggio colorito, segno che con la testa ancora c'era, almeno per il momento. Una volta entrati in camera da letto, Kaito lo adagiò sul materasso morbido, rimboccandogli le coperte.  
 _(Guarda te cosa mi tocca fare)._  
Una volta finito, decise di recarsi in cucina per preparare qualcosa di caldo, anche se Ryoga non era dello stesso avviso.  
«Kaito… non andare…»  
«Vado solo in cucina, dopo torno. Tu pensa a riposare».  
«No, _ti prego…_ »  
 _(“Ti prego”? Tu che preghi qualcuno? Quasi non ti riconosco)._  
«… non andare. Ho freddo…»  
Kaito si morse il labbro prima di avvicinarsi nuovamente a lui. Si inginocchiò e lo osservò un istante  
 _(Ryoga aveva gli occhi stanchi e socchiusi)_  
prima di parlare: «Dieci minuti. Dieci minuti e tornerò da te. Vado a prepararti qualcosa di caldo, Ryoga. Ne hai bisogno».  
Seicento secondi. Erano troppi per entrambi.


	2. Parte 2

Seicento secondi. Kaito era stato di parola, infatti tornò in camera da letto con una tazza di tè fumante esattamente dieci minuti dopo. Mentre beveva il tè caldo e tentava – anche se invano – di rilassarsi, Ryoga fu sommerso dai dubbi e dalle incertezze: non si era mai sentito così _male_ in vita propria. O meglio, forse a farlo stare così _male_ non era tanto l'avere la febbre e tutto ciò che comportava, bensì il fatto che Kaito lo avesse visto tanto debole e annichilito.  
 _(Non andava bene. Non andava affatto bene. Era inaccettabile)._  
Ryoga se l'era sempre cavata da solo, non aveva mai chiesto l'aiuto di nessuno. Da questo punto di vista, lui e Kaito erano molto simili: si erano sempre fatti in quattro per i propri fratelli  
 _(le loro piccole metà)_  
ed erano cresciuti con un senso di responsabilità maggiore rispetto a tantissime altre persone.  
Per questo, il non riuscire a badare a se stesso  
 _(per poi, cosa? Per una stupida febbre stagionale)_  
lo irritava non poco.  
Le tempie pulsavano e la testa pesava tonnellate. Il corpo tremava e lo sguardo era perso chissà dove. Kaito sedeva accanto a lui in silenzio e nonostante ciò il suo sguardo puntato sul suo corpo ridotto in condizioni pietose faceva tanto rumore.  
 _(Febbre del cazzo. Era proprio una febbre del cazzo)._  
«Odio sentirmi così» sussurrò Ryoga all'improvviso, prima di bere l'ultimo sorso di tè. Fissava ancora un punto indefinito davanti a sé, probabilmente stava osservando – senza vedere – le gambe nascoste sotto uno spesso strato di piumone caldo.  
«E a me non piace vederti in queste condizioni» replicò Kaito. Prese la tazza ormai vuota e stava per alzarsi  
 _(stava per andarsene di nuovo)_  
quando Ryoga realizzò che non poteva accettarlo.  
«Appoggiala sul comodino. Non te ne andare ancora… _ti prego_ ».  
Si sentì davvero insulso, in quel momento. Continuava a pregare Kaito di restare e questo lo scombussolava ancora di più. In confronto la febbre era una passeggiata. Perché pregare Kaito di restare significava che _aveva bisogno di lui_. Ed era dura da ammettere, ma era proprio così.  
Kaito fece come gli era stato chiesto. Poi si diresse dall'altra parte del letto e si mise sotto le coperte.  
«Vieni qui» disse soltanto, allungando le braccia verso di lui. Di poche parole. Di poche parole estremamente efficaci. E Ryoga non se lo fece ripetere due volte: si coricò accanto a lui, lasciandosi avvolgere in quell'abbraccio mentre tentava in ogni modo possibile e immaginabile di trattenere le lacrime. Era frustrante e non capiva cosa _esattamente_ stesse provando col corpo e con la mente. Eppure gli bastò perdersi in quell'abbraccio per riacquistare un po' di quiete.  
«Odio sentirmi così…» ripeté con voce tremante, il volto premuto contro il petto di Kaito.  
«Andrà tutto bene. Ci sono io con te».  
 _(E il cuore sussultò)._  
«E poi tu sei una testa dura, non sarà certo una febbre stagionale a buttarti giù. Non ci riesco nemmeno io, figuriamoci…»  
 _(E le labbra si incurvarono in un sorriso)._  
«Adesso riposa, va bene?»  
«Va bene».  
 _(E grazie)._


	3. Parte 3

Quando Ryoga aprì gli occhi, la prima cosa che avvertì fu una piacevole sensazione di quiete. Le membra erano completamente rilassate e un tocco di dita gentili si perdeva tra i suoi capelli un poco arruffati. Si rese conto pochi istanti dopo che un forte calore gli invadeva ogni cellula del corpo  
 _(lui e Kaito avevano dormito abbracciati tutta notte)_  
e che la febbre, un poco, si era abbassata. Si sentiva ancora scombussolato, non poteva negarlo, ma almeno non era più ridotto allo stato pietoso della sera precedente. Quando mise completamente a fuoco la figura di Kaito, si perse nei suoi occhi glaciali  
 _(erano azzurri dalle sfumature grigie, un vero e proprio spettacolo della natura)._  
Eppure, tutto avvertì tranne che il gelo.  
«Ti verrà la febbre...» riuscì a sussurrare con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno.  
Kaito sorrise, senza scomporsi minimamente. «Buongiorno anche te» gli rispose come se nulla fosse. Continuò a carezzargli i capelli, scendendo poi sulla guancia destra, toccandola con garbo.  
Ryoga era letteralmente ipnotizzato, coinvolto in uno stato emotivo completamente inesplorato  
 _(una sensazione di pace interiore che non aveva mai provato)._  
«Nemmeno dopo aver fatto sesso ti lasci andare a _cose del genere_ » commentò con una punta di divertimento.  
«Questo perché tu non me ne dai quasi mai la possibilità» gli rispose Kaito. «Personalmente effusioni di questo tipo... non mi dispiacciono».  
Ryoga chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi cullare da quel tocco gentile. «Neanche a me» sospirò. «Dovremmo farlo più spesso. Ma senza che uno dei due abbia la febbre».  
«Concordo».  
Kaito smise di carezzargli il volto e Ryoga riaprì gli occhi di scatto. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa  
 _(probabilmente imprecare, si stava rilassando così tanto)_  
ma non poté fare a meno di sorridere quando Kaito lo strinse forte a sé e gli baciò la fronte, gesto che poi reiterò per misurargli a modo proprio la temperatura.  
«È scesa un po'» constatò una volta essersi allontanato di qualche centimetro. «Come ti senti?»  
«Un mezzo schifo».  
«Sempre meglio di ieri sera».  
«Quello sicuro. E per questo ti ringrazio».  
Poi però la preoccupazione  
 _(quella maledetta)_  
si fece strada in Ryoga.  
«Ero serio, prima» disse, stringendosi ancora di più a lui.  
«Quando?»  
«Quando ho detto che ti verrà la febbre. Se continui a starmi così vicino, potrei contagiarti. Magari l'ho già fatto».  
Avvertì nuovamente la mano di Kaito sul volto  
 _(stava lentamente scendendo dalla guancia al mento)_  
e alzò lo sguardo, fissandolo negli occhi.  
Kaito gli aveva fatto leggermente alzare il capo e, continuando a tenere l'indice e il pollice sul mento, aveva avvicinato le labbra alle sue, unendole in un bacio delicato, quasi impercettibile  
 _(eppure sarebbe stato in grado di far vibrare il mondo intero)._  
Era completamente diverso rispetto ai baci che si scambiavano di solito. Niente lingue, denti o mani che stringevano forte la nuca. Niente, proprio niente di tutta la parte più irruenta e passionale, solo tanta dolcezza, qualcosa che stavano entrambi scoprendo poco per volta.  
«Correrò il rischio» gli disse Kaito dopo essersi staccato. Ed era bello. Era davvero tanto bello.  
Sorrisero. La giornata era appena cominciata.


End file.
